


What A Mess We've Made

by thenewbdavis



Series: What A Mess We've Made [1]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbdavis/pseuds/thenewbdavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline has just graduated and is left with a lot of questions, like what to do with her life and how to deal with Dean Winchester, back in town after leaving without explanation months prior. Nothing will go as planned with the Winchesters back in town. What happens when the question is no longer what to do with your life, but how to keep everyone breathing long enough to live it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Graduation. Caroline had been looking forward to this day for years now and it was finally here. Though her plans for life after high school had drastically changed in the last year, she was still excited to spend the next few months driving across the country with her two best friends while trying to decide where she wanted to spend the next four years. Caroline had put all her eggs in one basket and had thought she would be too busy to find time for college after high school, but life has a funny way of pulling a one-eighty on you sometimes.

Now she had three months to decide her whole future, unlike the four years Elena had spent over-thinking hers, and the year Bonnie had spent rushing together her plans. Caroline refused to be stuck in her small back water town for the rest of her life, her dreams and attitude were both too big for this tiny town. Today after graduation she'd be sitting in Elena's Escalade on her way across the open road deciding just what her dream was and where she was going to set up shop and claim it. Now all she had to do was survive graduation.

Caroline walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She didn't look different, same old Caroline Frobes, just a tad more flashy due to today's festivities. Caroline made a face at her reflection, somewhat displeased she hadn't changed in the last four years. Though her hair was curled it was the same shoulder length blonde it had been throughout high school and her crystal blue eyes were still the same shade of blue.

Maybe I should get a haircut at least. Caroline thought as she examined herself.

Caroline threw on the baby blue dress she had picked out a year ago and went back to the mirror to examine herself once more. She had bought the dress at a local boutique in town back when graduation was just a dream. Of course she knew she was going to graduate, but all the plans she had made following graduation, those were the things she was looking forward to, and now those things were gone.

Caroline walked out of the dressing room and looked herself up and down examining the dress at every angle. When she was satisfied with it she turned around and smiled.

"So what do you think?" Caroline asked her voice thick with eagerness.

Dean looked up from the magazine he was half paying attention to and turned his full attention to Caroline. He was speechless as he looked at her standing there, smiling at him. Every time he thought he was starting to get used to Caroline Forbes' beauty she pulled something like this and turned his mind into a pile of mush. Dean sat the magazine down and walked across the room to where she was standing. He pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear then slowly ran a finger down her cheek. Caroline let out a small giggle and looked away trying to hide the blush that was forming in her cheeks.

"You clean-up very nicely." Dean whispered as he turned Caroline's face back to his.

Caroline bit her lip as she smiled up at him. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Dean agreed before pressing his lips against Caroline's.

"Same old boring Caroline." Caroline whispered to herself as she flattened out the dress.

It only took Caroline a second to recover from her sudden melancholy mood. She shook her head and smiled at her reflection.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, class of 2010 and as a member of your graduating class I'd like to say congratulations…and we've finally made it!" Caroline recited her graduation speech to her reflection.

Caroline grinned before spinning on her toes and walking away. She was ready to start her life, and just because everything wasn't going as planned didn't mean her life wouldn't be as thrilling as she had planned.

"And now please welcome Caroline Forbes to the stage."

Caroline turned around and flashed a dazzling smile at Elena and Bonnie before getting up from her seat and making her way to the stage. Caroline had recited her speech thousands of times in the last few days, sitting all of her friends down so they could give feedback once she was done reciting it. She had this in the bag, there was no way she was going to mess up. The only thing she had to worry about now was not tripping on the hem of her gown while she walked across the stage. Caroline took a deep breath before grabbing her gown in both hands and walking up the stage steps and then gracefully making her way to the podium. Once she was standing in front of her class safely she let out the breath she was holding and smiled at the crowd.

Two more hours Caroline, then we can leave all of this behind. Caroline thought to herself as she scanned the audience.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate this day with us, the graduating class of 2010. I-"

Caroline stopped at the sound of the back door to the gym opening. How rude do you have to be to arrive to a graduation late?

Caroline looked back down at her notes and went back to her speech. "I, Caroline Forbes would like to say-"

Caroline looked up at the crowd once more and stopped breathing. Leaning against the back wall was Dean Winchester. Dean freaking Winchester was at her graduation. Caroline gaped at him as he flashed her his obnoxiously adorable smirk.

"I can't believe you!" Caroline shouted into the microphone, gaping at Dean.

Everyone started to whisper as they looked around trying to find out what the sudden outburst was all about. Elena and Bonnie turned around just in time to see Dean mouth "You're mic's still on" before turning back to Caroline, both of them now just as shocked as Caroline was. Caroline's cheeks turned bright red as she realized what she had just done. She went back to looking at the index cards trying to compose herself enough to finish her speech.

"I'd just like to congratulate the class of 2010. It's been a hard four years but we finally made it. We've aced and failed tests, we've fallen in and out of love. We've even had an epic love story and then suddenly he just leaves because 'It's for your safety'. When really you're a big girl and don't need some one-liner douche bag to 'protect' you. I mean really- Oh! You have got to be kidding me! Is the circus in town or something?"

Just then Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother, walked in the door and stood next to his brother. Caroline knew it was bad news once Dean walked in the door, but when both the Winchester's were in town, it meant trouble. Caroline tapped her fingers against the podium while she glared at the two brothers in the back. Sam registered that all eyes were suddenly on him and turned wide eyes to Caroline, shocked that she had noticed his, what he thought to be, quiet entrance.

Caroline just rolled her eyes. "Here's some advice. Never fall in love, and never get caught up in someone else's family drama. You'll just be left three months before your friends go off to college trying to patch together a future for yourself. So to class of 2010, dream big and chase those dreams. Thank you!"

Well, that went well. Caroline thought sarcastically to herself as she stomped back down the steps.

As soon as the ceremony was over Caroline didn't even take the time to find her friends, she was on a mission. She had spent the last two months picking up the pieces of her heart Dean Winchester had left behind when he disappeared into the night two months ago. Instead of waking up to the usual cup of coffee, bagel, and Dean hunched over a book at her coffee table she woke up to a note saying "I just want you to be safe". That's all it said. No explanation, no number, just that sentence that she ran her fingers over for weeks after he left. He had left her with nothing, and now he was back. If he had waited one more day he would have just missed her and she would have been none the wiser. But of course, she was still in town, and there he was, smiling up at her like nothing had happened while she tried to give her speech.

It took her a few fuming moments to find him but once she spotted him across the field standing next to his brother she quickened her pace and marched over to him. Once she got close enough to him, Dean turned and flashed her a smile. Any other time it would have made her heart melt and she would flash him her own dazzling smile, but the anger inside her was too great. Once she closed the distance between them she snatched the cookie out of his hand, threw it on the ground, and smashed it with her shoe.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Dean shouted through a mouth full of cookie.

Caroline snapped her head up and glared at Dean. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Caroline." Sam interjected, hoping to calm her down.

"Shut-up Sam." Caroline snapped, not even glancing over at Sam, too busy glaring at Dean.

Dean pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Caroline. "I was invited."

Caroline looked at card in her hands as if it were a practical joke. Yes, the moment graduation invitations had arrived a week before spring semester Caroline had given Dean an invitation, but the second he left town she thought he had enough common sense to know his invitation had been revoked. Caroline glanced up at him, one perfect eyebrow perfectly arched. We're talking about Dean Winchester here. Caroline rolled her eyes and handed the invitation back to Dean.

"What are you really doing here Dean?" Caroline sighed, already exhausted from this day.

Dean's smile disappeared. "We're working a case."

Caroline rolled her eyes and could feel her anger rearing its ugly head once more. "Of course you are. Well, thanks so much for ruining my graduation. I guess I have you to thank, my speech will be the most memorable for years to come. Now I have to go."

Before Caroline could turn and walk away Dean grabbed her by the elbow. "I didn't come here to ruin your day Caroline. I want to talk, and maybe take you to dinner. Give me an hour to explain some things and if you're not moved by the end of dinner, I'll let you get back to the American dream of a normal life."

Caroline had run through this scenario a thousand times. Maybe none of them were quite like this, but they always began the same way, Dean begging her to come back to him, and depending on the day, she'd either say yes or no. Right this instant, standing in front of him, remembering nights full of laughs and smiles and cheesy one liners and terrible music and disgusting bars on the out skirts of town, she wanted to say no so badly but there was no chance she would. For the sake of her self-respect, she wished she could say no, but there was no chance in hell she was going to walk away and wonder for the rest of her life.

"You get 30 minutes, and if I'm not moved by the end of the salad you forget my name. Are we clear?" Caroline huffed, trying to keep some of her dignity in check.

Dean flashed her his signature cocky smirk and nodded. "Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline walked out of the bathroom in one of her favorite cocktail dresses hoping this would be the dress Elena would say yes to. Elena looked up from the book she was reading and looked Caroline up and down. Elena smiled at her friend apologetically and shook her head. Caroline sighed while she slumped against the wall.

"I might as well just show up naked!" Caroline huffed as she returned to her closet.

"I thought you didn't care what he thinks anymore." Elena pointed out, trying to hide her smile behind her book.

Caroline stopped flipping through her clothes and turned around to face Elena. "I don't care what he thinks. I just…wouldn't mind if I could wipe that stupid smirk off his face for five seconds."

Elena flashed Caroline a sympathetic smile, pushed herself off the bed, and walked over to the closet. It took Elena all of thirty seconds before she handed Caroline a black lace tank top and a leather jacket.

"This looks so boring!" Caroline whined as she looked down disapprovingly at the clothes Elena had chosen for her.

Elena shook her head and smiled. "He's probably taking you to a bar Caroline, a dress will be too much. Besides, he wears that old jacket like it's going out of style, maybe he's got a thing for girls in leather?"

Caroline smiled and hugged Elena before running back into the bathroom. She had to put her game face on, there was no way she was going to let Dean have the upper hand tonight. She had already spent two hours destroying her closet, showering, curling her hair into perfect spiral curls, and changing her make up three times. After all this work if Dean wasn't putty in her hands he was a lost cause.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom in the clothes Elena had chosen for her along with a pair of black pumps and blue skinny jeans. Caroline placed her hands on her hips and waited for Elena to look up. Once Elena did look up from her book she smiled at Caroline and clapped playfully.

"Now that's what I call perfect!" Elena exclaimed as she looked Caroline up and down.

Caroline squealed as she jumped in excitement. "Dean Winchester's got nothin' on how hot I look!"

Caroline blew Elena a playful kiss before collecting her things and heading downstairs. Elena just shook her head while she laughed at her friend and followed her down the steps.

"So when is he coming?" Elena asked as she looked at the clock on the wall that read 8:30.

"Oh, he was supposed to be here at 8, so who knows." Caroline said as she grabbed a water from the refrigerator.

Elena shot Caroline a disapproving look. "Caroline, he's 30 minutes late. How can you possibly be okay with that?"

Caroline shrugged, trying to express it didn't bother her, even though it did. "He's always late, I'm just used to it."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang startling the two girls. They looked at each other and laughed from their ridiculous reactions. Jumpy much? Caroline jumped in excitement before running towards the door. Once she was half way to the door Elena grabbed Caroline by the arm and stopped her short. Caroline turned towards Elena, her perfect full lips now set into an exaggerated pout.

"Walk, act as if you're uninterested." Elena whispered winking at Caroline.

Caroline smiled. "I am uninterested."

Elena let go of Caroline's arm and watched her walk gracefully towards the door. "Whatever you say Caroline."

Caroline took a deep breath before opening the door. There standing on her front porch for the first time since she had met him stood Dean actually looking nervous. Caroline did everything she could to keep her smile from growing any larger. When Dean saw Caroline his eyes widened and all he could do was stand there and stare. Caroline cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Alright you two," Elena broke the silence as she squeezed past Caroline, "Don't stay out too late. I'm going home to unpack my bags."

Well, that snapped Caroline out of her trance.  
"Don't unpack just yet, no one said anything about staying past tonight!" Caroline shouted after Elena.

"Oh, I won't hold my breath." Elena whispered to herself as she waved to Caroline.

Caroline turned her attention back to Dean, her sweet smile now turning into a cocky smirk. Caroline crossed her hands over her chest and waited for Dean to do…something. Once she figured out Dean was too mesmerized by her to do anything else (thank you Elena) she snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking him from his trance.

"You want me to pose for a picture Winchester, or are we gonna get this show on the road?" Caroline asked as she tried to keep the trace of giggle out of her voice.

Dean smiled at Caroline, a rare genuinely heartwarming smile, and nodded. "Let's go princess."

"I know you were trying to be cute, but for some reason when you call me that, it comes off condescending." Caroline said as she closed her front door behind her and walked past Dean.

Dean just watched Caroline walk down the walk towards his car, already on the brink of puling his hair out.

"Last time I try and do anything adorable for you!" Dean shouted as he made his way back to his car.

"When you start doing adorable things, I'll let you know." Caroline pointed out, her cocky yet sweet smile across her lips once more.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Just get in the car Forbes."

There was a tap on the window and then a muffled voice from inside the car. Caroline's smile was now gone and she was frowning at Dean.

"Open the door for her Dean!" The voice from inside the car shouted.

Dean rolled his eyes, ready for the crap Caroline was about to give him as he rounded the car and opened her door. Caroline just stood there glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tell me that's a new feature on your car and your brother isn't sitting in the car." Caroline begged sarcastically.

Dean flashed her a smile and shrugged. "Let's go with the new car software. I know if I say Sammy's in the car you'll give me that look for the rest of the night."

Caroline just rolled her eyes and sat down in the car. Of course, she had actually thought he'd take the night off and take her out, just the two of them. Nope, same old Dean Winchester.

"Hi Sam." Caroline sighed as she slumped into the passenger's seat.

"Hey Caroline. Would it help if I said it's nice to see you again?" Sam added from the back seat.

Caroline turned around and flashed Sam a genuinely warm smile. "Thanks Sam that does help. I've missed you."

Dean settled into the driver's seat before turning to Caroline cautiously, gauging her anger level at the moment. Caroline looked at Dean for a moment before breaking out in a giggle. It had been a while since she had seen Dean Winchester so cautious, and it was a nice change to watch him walk on egg shells for once.

"Just drive Dean." Caroline instructed her lips turned up into a blinding smile.

Dean smiled to himself as he put the car into drive. "Whatever you say Miss Forbes."

Elena had been right when she guessed what Dean had planned for a 'romantic' evening. It only took them thirty minutes to get to the outskirts of Mystic Falls where some no name bar stood next to the freeway. Caroline wasn't too disappointed though, this was just another part of Dean Winchester she had fallen for. Dean couldn't feel comfortable unless he was hanging out in an almost hazardous to your health kind of setting, and tiny country bars were his safe haven.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asked, seeming completely disinterested with their answers.

Sam glanced over the laptop in front of him and politely ordered a coke, probably staying sober so he could get some work done. Dean ordered his usual beer then turned to Caroline. Caroline smiled eagerly up at the waitress before ordering vodka and cranberry juice. Dean arched an eyebrow at Caroline as the waitress nodded and walked away without checking ID's.

"And what would you have done if she carded you?" Dean asked now watching Caroline with interest.

They had gone out hundreds of times but Caroline had never ordered alcohol while they were out together. It took Dean every ounce of control he had not to chuckle when Caroline's face lit up as she ordered her drink. She looked like a kid in a candy store who had just gotten away with shoving a handful of candy in her pocket.

Caroline placed a card on the table in front of Dean, glowing with pride as she watched him examine the card.

"Delilah McAvery from Dallas Texas." Dean smirked as he read the fake ID Caroline had given him.

"Sherriff's daughter." Sam whispered to his brother between fake coughs.

Dean looked at Caroline, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. Was she trying to get him thrown in jail?

"You get one drink and then I'm cutting you off, you hear me?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she smiled up at Dean. Dean wanted to keep control over his expression, but when Caroline broke out in her flirtatious grin it was impossible for his own lips not to turn up into a smile. Eventually, Dean was able to gain control of his facial expression, but it was too late, Caroline had already seen the amusement in his eyes and knew she had the upper hand…for now.

When the waitress returned with their drinks Caroline felt a buzzing next to her right hip. She pulled the tiny cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Of course she had only been out for 45 minutes and Elena was already coaching her.

Game face Care! Don't forget why you're there. Love you –E

When Caroline looked back at Dean there was no smile on her face. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as she stared across the table at Dean. It didn't take Dean long to notice Caroline's attitude shift. He put the beer he was holding down and looked back at Caroline, his face as expressionless as hers.

"You have thirty minutes." Caroline said, getting down to business. "Now, why don't you start with why you left and maybe finish with an 'I'm an idiot Caroline'."

"Well, I'm gonna need a beer." Sam announced before getting up and almost running to the bar.

Helpful Sammy. Dean thought to himself as he glared after his brother. He took another gulp of his beer before turning his attention back to Caroline. He had run away from her two months ago because he couldn't face her with bad news but now he was here, and he needed her. Dean sighed before turning his attention to the wall next to him.

"I promised if you gave me a half hour I'd tell you what happened, so I'm going to keep my word. Just…Don't' say anything until I'm done, got it?" Dean turned his attention back to Caroline once he finished speaking.

Caroline stared at him somewhat confused but stayed silent and simply nodded in response. Dean chugged half of what was left of his beer before setting the glass down on the table and running a hand through his hair.

"So the last job Sam and I were on before I left you had a few…complications. I did everything I could to fix my mistake, I tried everything Care, and finally I found a way to fix everything. But…to fix one mess I had to make an even bigger mess."

"Dean if you could possibly speak English maybe I would have a better chance of keeping up." Caroline interrupted.

Dean turned eyes full of pain towards Caroline. Caroline could feel her chest tighten as she looked into the deep pools of green that were Dean Winchester's eyes. Her stomach started to turn into knots as she realized what he was telling her was bad, really bad.

"I have a year to live." Dean whispered.

Caroline stared at Dean, looking completely confused for a minute before breaking into a fit of giggles. Caroline watched Dean's face waiting for him to laugh with her and yell surprise but as she laughed Dean continued to stare back at her with his grave expression. Caroline cut her laughter short and gripped onto the table, now staring at Dean in disbelief.

"Please tell me this is one of your cheesy one liners? This is just another ploy to get me to sleep with you." Caroline pleaded as she studied Dean's face.

Dean flashed her a bitter smile before drinking the last of his beer. Caroline sat there motionless still naively hoping this was all some terrible joke and any minute now Dean would give his real excuse for leaving. But as Caroline watched him the bitter smile never left his lips and he refused to make eye contact with her. And from out of nowhere Caroline's shock turned into Anger.

"I'm guessing you don't have cancer so explain to me how you only have one year?" Caroline snapped channeling her distress into anger.

"Sam died Caroline, and it was my fault. I couldn't just let him die…so I sold my soul to team fire and brimstone." Dean said as a humorless laugh escaped his lips.

Caroline stared down at her hands in her lap. She had thought of a million excuses Dean would try to sell her the next time he stumbled back into her life but this was out of her league. She knew the basics because Dean told her the do's and don'ts of being a hunter. It had only been a few months since he was talking about making her a hunter as soon as she graduated. It was graduation night, and she was spending it with Dean like they had planned, but everything else was new territory to the both of them.

One year? When Dean had asked her to go with him once she graduated at the beginning of her senior year a year had felt like a lifetime. Now, a year seemed like a blink of an eye. Even when Dean had left, Caroline still imagined her future intertwined with his. Now there would be none of those things. Caroline pushed that thought away, that was the last thing she needed to be thinking about right now.

Caroline took a deep breath before looking back up at Dean, now her usual smile across her lips. Dean looked at her as if she were having a mental break down.

"Alright Winchester you're done making the rules. It's my turn to take charge! " Caroline looked around the bar before her eyes fell on her next brilliant idea. "We're going to settle this the old fashioned way. Play me in a game of pool. If I win I spend the next year with you."

"And what happens if I win?" Dean asked, willingly playing Caroline's game.

"If you win…I spend the next year with you and…we'll spend the next 24 hours doing anything you want." Caroline winked as she walked past Dean and made her way over to the pool table.

"Now this is a game I'll enjoy winning." Dean whispered to himself as he watched Caroline walk across the room. "Don't forget who taught you how to play this game."

Caroline took a stick off the wall, set up her shoot, and hit the white ball as hard as her tiny body could. The white ball hit the other balls with a loud crack before three balls rolled into the pockets in the two back corners. Caroline straightened up and smiled at Dean as she celebrated internally at the impressive shot she just made. Caroline closed the distance between her and Dean and placed her hand on his chest as she smiled up at him seductively. Dean chuckled and watched her as she traced her finger down his chest.

Caroline's lips were a breath away from Dean's when she whispered, "Get ready to lose Winchester" before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against his.


End file.
